


Men are From Mars

by Amilyn



Category: Alien Nation
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles: Matt and Cathy, working on relationships, stargazing, watching television and movies together.  Written April 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Men are From Mars

Men Are From Mars

by Amy L. Hull

***

"...don't see what is funny about using a grater or hammer on someone's head!"

"You're taking it too literally. It's slapstick," one tech enthused.

"But...they're friends. I mean...it's just...cruel and..." Cathy foundered for words. "I just don't see how Matt could enjoy someone being poked in the eyes."

"The Three Stooges? I *love* that. They still show it? Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk."

"Matt had a tape." She shrugged at another colleague. "Maybe it's a Human thing."

"Honey, look at them," Gina pointed to the techs reenacting favorite Stooge moments. "This isn't a Human thing. It's a man thing."

***


	2. Comet's Tail

Comet's Tail

by Amy L. Hull

***

Cathy peered through the telescope lens at Hale-Bopp's tail plotting its trajectory through space.

Matt kissed her bare shoulder, one hand brushing skin at the small of her back. He matched her low hum, lips moving nearer her neck.

"What do you see when you look out there?" His voice vibrated against her ear.

She hummed with him, leaning her forehead against his.

"Loneliness. Order. Wherever we're from, the universe brought us here, just like this comet. Even though no one knew of us or it before, we're where we're supposed to be."

She cupped his neck and kissed him.

***


End file.
